Hero Factory: Into Darkness
Hero Factory: Into Darkness is a upcoming video game developed by Microsoft Game Studios and Bioware, based off of Lego's toyline of the same name. It will be released fall 2013. It is also inspired (and loosely based off of) the Hero Factory RPG on BZPower. Despite the fact that the game is based off of the toyline, the game is non-canon to the episodes and the storyline. Development The game was built on the RPG's storyline, but is a first-person shooter. It also redesigns the characters into more grittier versions, and other changes. DLC will also be released. Also, the Metoer Blasters have been turned into shotguns and rifles. Rating The game was rated T for blood, violence, and frightning images. The violence and blood comes form fighting. Enemies, villains and Heroes will bleed oil when injuired, and the images comes from Witch Doctor and the Brain Monster's redesigns. Plot As taken from a synopsis: The area was a massive building, known as the Offsite Storage Facility. A facility so large that when consulted, even Mr. Makuro had been unable to tell how far down it went. ' '''The cause of the problem was a disturbance several weeks previous, a disturbance the heroes of Hero Factory had been unable to gather any information about, aside from the fact that an area of up to five miles away from the facility in every direction had turned pitch black. ' '''As well as the fact that immediately afterward all communications ceased on the side of the facility So William Furno, Dunkan Bulk, and Jimi Stringer had been dispatched to deal with the issue. What they found upon entering the building was nothing. There were no workers keeping the facility running, nor any of the small time criminals that had been housed from levels B3 to B7. It was as if they had all just vanished in thin air at the same time that the facility went dark. ''' '''Before all three vanished without a trace like everyone else within the facility, Jimi Stringer did manage to send a message that contained words that should have never been linked with a Hero Factory facility... “Somethin’ hunting us... Bulk gone, Furno unconscious. Dunno how long we’re gonna last here... somethin’ in the walls... there were guns... meteor blasters... a giant axe... other stuff. It feels like... nothing I’ve ever seen. It’s... there’s nothing safe here... every step could... send us into the abyss... oh no... no, it’s back... gotta go, gotta-” Hero Factory has poked and prodded within the top five levels (four of which are above ground) several times since, but as of yet no evidence of any value has been found. However, the legendary Preston Stormer has been assigned to lead the next search team, and he has been authorized to bring four other heroes with him. This is where you come in. As a hero of Hero Factory (rookie or veteran, Hero Factory no longer cares), you have been deemed as disposable enough to risk being sent on this mission. Should you wish to join, you may be one of the first since Furno’s lost team to experience the horrors of the Offsite Storage Facility. Should you decide that accompanying Stormer is not something you wish to attempt at this time, there are still countless villains that must be captured after the Breakout, and some of these villains are on the verge of enacting possibly universe-threatening plots. This is where you begin. Gameplay In the game, there are Hero characters you play as, as well as being able to create your own Hero. This is in the Hero section below. In the game there are melee attacks and ranged attacks, as well as classes for each Hero. the classes of the Heroes are pre-determined, but when creating a character you can choose your class. There are also squad members you can recruit. Missions The missions are the stories of the game. There are 3 missions: 1. Offsite Storage Facility'':'' (Villains: BP's Gang) The main story of the game. After the blackout of the Offsite Storage Facility, heroes Furno, Bulk and Stringer have gone missing, along with every single prisoner or staff of the facility. A team of six heroes to be led by Stormer is about to go through the selection process. 2. The Breakout: (Villains: Witch Doctor and the Fire Villains) This is a massive project that has taken top priority, even over the Offsite Storage Facility incident. The mission is simple: capture all escaped convicts (and even new ones never captured before, if you happen to run into them) and bring them back to Hero Factory for imprisonment. 3. The Doom Box: (Villains: Core Hunter and Von Nebula's gang) Rumors are abound that the escaped convict and former Hero known as “Core Hunter” has hidden three fragments of an artifact known as the “Doom Box” in separate corners of the galaxy. Should Core Hunter assemble the three pieces, the consequences will be dire. 4. Tranquis VII (DLC): (Villains: Brain Monsters (Wave 1) The planet of Tranquis VII has gone completely silent, and Hero Factory is currently assembling a team to investigate the cause. 5. Brain Attack (DLC): (Villains: Brain Monsters (Wave 2) Makuhero City is under attack by the evil Brains! Assemble a team of Heroes and wipe out the threat. Heroes Classes Classes: There are different classes that will determine what type of Hero you will be. Classes: Sharpshooter: The hero uses his/her rifle a lot and is long range, will have trouble with close ranged enemies. CQC: These Heroes use brute strengh and rarely use their ranged weapons. Vanguard: These violent Heroes use their melee weapons for brutal beatdowns. Tactitican: These Heroes use ranged weapons, with their ammo reloading faster. Playable Characters *Stormer (Class: Vanguard) *Evo (Class: Tactitician) *Surge (Class: Sharpshooter) *Rocka (Class: Sharpshooter) *Scythe (New Hero, Class: Vanguard) *Maximus (From the TV Episodes, Class: CQC) Squad Members *Bulk (Brute Strengh) *Stringer (Shooting) *Breez (Agility) *Furno (Tactitician) Weapons The weapons of the Heroes. Stormer *Double-headed Axe (Melee weapon) *Meteor Shotgun (1st Ranged Weapon) *Meteor Longun (2nd Ranged Weapon) Evo *Twin Swords (Melee Weapon) *Meteor Rifle (1st Ranged Weapon) *Tank-railgun (2nd Ranged Weapon) Surge *Electric Knife (Melee Weapon) *Electric Longun (1st Ranged Weapon) *Meteor Rifle (2nd Ranged Weapon) Rocka *Ignition Sword (Melee Weapon) *Meteor Shotgun (1st Ranged Weapon) *Bow (2nd Ranged Weapon) Scythe *Longscythe (Melee weapon) *Meteor Rifle (1st Ranged Weapon) *Bow (2nd Ranged Weapon) Maximus *Meteor Railgun (1st Ranged Weapon) *Meteor Cannon (2nd Ranged Weapon) Villains Enemies *Grunt *Sharpshooter *Vanguard *Guard *Villain *Drone *Enforcer Drone *Fire Villain *BP Minion *Aracnix *Evil Brain (DLC) *Thornaxx *Villain Tank Drone *Quaza Creature *Scorpio *Fangz *Wapsix *Raw-Jaw Minibosses *Jawblade *Toxic Reapa *Splitface *Voltix *XT4 *Speeda Demon *Thornaxx *Thunder *Corroder *Xplode *Meltdown *Jetbug *Drilldozer *Nitroblast *Pyrox (DLC) *Ogrum (DLC) *Scarox (DLC) *Aquagon (DLC) *Frost Beast (DLC) Bosses *Black Phantom *Core Hunter *Witch Doctor *Fire Lord *Von Nebula *Dragon Bolt (DLC) *Bruzier (DLC) Multiplayer The game has multipalyer modes, like Coreball (like Grifball from Halo), PVP, and Terror of the Brains (DLC only). Sequel A sequel has been teased by Microsoft and Lego. Category:Gun-shooters/First Person Shooter Games Category:Lego Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii U Games